


New beginnings?

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments - Prompt: The Boy Next Door, First Meetings, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Malec AU, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: When one door closes, another opens.





	New beginnings?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Neuanfang?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593406) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Week 4 Prompt:** The Boy Next Door
> 
> Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down then he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.

I find myself here again. I'm sitting in my car, staring at his house. Memories flood me. Memories of evenings on that porch. Evenings full of discussions, but also silent get-togethers, carefree days spent playing in the front yard, tears because of the molds in the sandbox and later, very much later tears because of broken dreams, past lovers. 

_You have to let go, Magnus. _

_Move on, Magnus. _

But the worst: _Ragnor wouldn’t want you to grieve for too long, Magnus._

What do they know? Ragnor was my friend. The brother I never had.

Suddenly a truck blocks my view. A moving company’s truck? I sit up in my seat. What? How can someone else move in here? It‘s Ragnor's house! I know, the landlord needs the money. But it‘s too early. 

Two cars follow the truck. The first drives into the driveway and is out of sight, hidden by the truck. The other parks in front of the truck. Two women and two men get out, carrying boxes into the house. Two workers from the moving company open the tailgate. Another man, none of the fours, gives them instructions.

I‘m undecided. Should I stay? Should I go?

The workers start to carry the furniture into the house. I‘ve made my decision.

_ Oh, Ragnor, that‘s not your taste, I know. But I like what I see._

This doesn't just apply to the furniture. The handsome man carries boxes as well. Strained biceps and muscular thighs are visible.

I watch as the furniture is carried into the house, which I know inside out. In my mind, I set up the house, finding the right place for every piece.

At some point the truck leaves, later also the two couples. Cute, as they still had time for a bit PDA despite moving.

Nothing else happens. Nevertheless, I just stay. I've nowhere else I should be or want to be.

Pretty boy comes out of the house, changed and showered. He sits on the swing seat and leans his feet on the porch’s railing. Relaxed, he enjoys his beer.

_Maybe I should go my way. Proverbial and metaphorical. _

For the last time I glance at the house.

_He sees me. _

He has noticed a car parked across the street. He lifts his beer bottle, giving me a toast.

He seems to feel my turmoil, because he opens a second bottle and puts it on the porch’s railing.

I take a deep breath. I stop thinking, but get out of the car, cross the road, and go up the path to the house, as I've done countless times before.

If he looked just fine from a distance, up close he was gorgeous.

I pick up the bottle and nudge it against his.

"Alec," he says, nodding toward the seat next to him.

"Magnus," I reply, sitting down.

We sit in a pleasant silence. None of us feels the urge to fill the quiescence.

I feel like Ragnor is with me. And I start talking.


End file.
